


Sense of Smell

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: me waxing poetic about different scents and the people attached





	Sense of Smell

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not weird; I don't just go up to people and smell them.   
> It's moments when I'm visiting someone and being invited to their room or walking behind them.

She smells sweet,  
Like flowers.  
It matches her personality,  
How she draws petals on her skin  
And can name her best friends on one hand. 

They catch my eyes wherever they go.  
Their hands make countless paintings.  
Their voice sings countless songs.  
They smell like creation,  
Like light. 

He reminds me of myself.  
His hands are calloused and rough, but gentle.  
The scent of fire trails after him, wherever he goes.  
It matches his spirit  
And how he burns with an inner flame. 

Her eyes are like oceans,  
And she's just as salty,  
But her mouth reminds me of rose petals  
(Maybe she tastes just as sweet.)

Their hair is soft,  
Like their heart,  
Even though it has been surrounded by walls  
Built from a lifetime of rejection.  
(Maybe they'll let me in, someday.) 

His voice is like a heartbeat,  
Soft and deep,  
Reassuring.  
His eyes are skies,  
Tired though they might be.  
(Maybe I can drown in them.)


End file.
